Letters From Home
by Nicole Berman
Summary: SEQUEL TO "CINNAMON TOAST". As Sara chases her ghosts, e-mail is her tether to the world she left behind. And, as always, Grissom provides her wings.


_I hope you know that my leaving had nothing to do with you. It was - it IS because you love me that I'm strong enough to face all of this. _He could almost see her hand waving, encompassing her mother, her father's murder, the ghosts she'd spent her entire life chasing but never catching. _I never wanted you to know how weak I am. But now, three thousand miles from you...I wonder if you've always known, and never cared._

----------

_I respect what you're doing - I'm sure I needn't have told you that. I won't lie...Hank misses you. He's depressed and has lost some weight, but I think he'll rebound once I read him some of your e-mails. (He's most interested in seeing San Francisco someday, you know.)_

----------

_Ginny,_

_Here are the pictures I promised. You probably can't tell most of them are me, but my mom will vouch for it -- I'm the one in the blue wetsuit._

_California's been...interesting. I'm sure Gil will tell you anything you want to know._

_Keep an eye on my boys._

_Love,_

_Sara_

----------

_Sara,_

_I can't wait to meet your mother. Didn't think you were getting out of that, did you? We moms have so much to discuss - not least of which is berating the pair of you for eloping and stealing our day away from us. Haha. (Yes, he told me. One look at his face and I knew he was keeping a secret, and my Gilbert's never been able to stand up to interrogation.)_

_At any rate, dearest, you stay safe and enjoy your trip. Perhaps it will do you some good._

_Love you always,_

_Ginny_

----------

_Dearest, darling Hank,_

_I miss you, my big boy. I miss your stinky dog breath, and the way you wake me up at 3 am when you're dreaming about chasing squirrels. I even miss the way you try to share your rawhide by hiding it in my bed. But mostly I just miss snuggling on the couch and watching movies with you and Gil. I hope you're being good and letting him get some sleep._

_Love you, puppy._

----------

_I hear California has the best dog treats - all natural and vegetarian. Bring me some of those? And a new rawhide? Oh, and maybe a t-shirt?_

_I wish I could be there surfing with you. I saw the pictures, and those waves don't look too bad. I could take 'em._

_I'm being good, I promise! I haven't peed in the house once since you've been gone, and I'm eating again. (I only did that to scare you-know-who. He pays more attention to me if I act like I don't think you're coming back.)_

_Anyway, I've gotta go. It's time to head to the sitter's. Love you, Mom._

_P.S. Dad says he wants a t-shirt, too._

----------

_Sara,_

_Thanks for the t-shirts. We didn't think you'd actually find matching ones -- they're so clever. Hank and I wore them on our evening walk today and got several compliments. (I think he's getting a swelled head from all the extra attention.)_

----------

_Only the best for-- _Sara hesitated, then finished typing, _my guys._

_I'm glad things are going well there. I've really enjoyed the last few weeks with Mom. In between heart-rending, life-changing conversations, we've managed to watch every single chick flick ever made, I believe, plus the Die Hard series. (Bonus, I found out where I get my love of Bruce Willis.)_

_Mom heard from my brother yesterday. His wife had another baby, a girl. That makes three. They were in Ohio for a while, but they've moved back west, they're up near Los Angeles now. We're driving out this weekend to spend a couple of days and visit with him...if he'll let us._

_In the past couple of days, we've talked about Dad more. I'm remembering things I guess I repressed...some good, some -- well, not. She says he has family; my paternal grandmother is apparently still alive and well in New York. I have a few uncles and an aunt out there, too, plus tons of cousins. Who knew?_

----------

_So when do you head to New York?_

----------

_I...hadn't planned on going. I'm not sure I can even afford a cross-country trip. I had a lot of overtime and vacation pay from the LVPD but it's not a bottomless bucket._

----------

_Go._

----------

_Okay. I'm going at the end of the week. Give Hank a kiss from me. And thank him for the extra money that mysteriously appeared in my checking account overnight. He's too good to me._

----------

_He loves you._

----------

_I love you, too, Griss._

THE END


End file.
